Ema Guzmán
Ema Guzmán is a Makai Priestess and an ally in the Garo Series Garo: Honoo no Kokuin. Character History Off screen, Ema arrived in Valiante and came to the aid of a carpenter's child who was hurt, using her magic to heal her. This frightened the villagers and they accused her of being a witch, alerting the King's soldiers to arrest her and take her to the Church to be interrogated and face execution. When she is first seen in the show, the head priest of the church had her beaten up by two guards and he offered to make her death less painful if she confessed to him and God that she was a witch. Ema defiantly smirked at him and said it didn't matter because either way she would die. The priest gave her the remainder of the night to think it over, and the guards tried to continue beating her despite orders not to. Emma managed to knock them away and scare them off with her intimidating attitude despite being tied up. Later that night, the priest came to her and confessed that he gets enjoyment from the sound of human torment and that he couldn't wait until morning, grabbing a metal spike which he planned to stab Emma with. Emma's thigh pendant reacted, letting her know that he was in fact a Horror and he realizes she is a priestess, discarding his human guise to kill her. However, German and Leon burst in to save her, much to Ema's annoyance as she had the means to break free herself and uses a spell to blind German. She then battled the Horror outside with Leon "getting in the way" as he engaged it as well. When Leon was knocked back into the ruins of a witch's stake covered in human ashes, the trauma of his mother burning caused his armor to latch on to him in a berserker state and create a fiery explosion which knocked Emma back. While German tried to calm his son down and disengage the armor, Ema battled and defeated the Horror who was trying to flee, ripping him to shreds with her wire weapon. She teasingly berated German for raising such a poor knight who could not control his power and then disappeared before German could ask her to join them. Arsenal *Makai Spells: Ema can cast magic seals that can shoot bright busts of light to distract her opponents and make quick getaways. *Metal Wire: Ema carries a gun-like spool that has metal monomolecular wire, which she uses to tear Horrors apart by pulling them or lash at them like a whip. She can also use it as a grappling hook. *Makai Charms: Like any Makai Priestesss, Ema is equipped with talismans that she can use to cast spells *Makai Mirror and Tracers: Ema can track a person using special magic devices which act similarly to modern day tracer bugs and use her mirror to project coordinates and follow her target. *Coin Bombs: Enchanted coins that explode when they hit the ground. Notes Portrayal * Ema Guzman is portrayed by Korean-Japanese voice actress Romi Park, who is best known for roles such as Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, Ken Ichijouji from Digimon Adventure 02, and Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach. In the English version, Ema is voiced by Monica Rial, who provides the voice of Bulma in the Funimation dub of the Dragonball series. Behind the Scenes * to be added Gallery ImKmpSdsGy7pz.png Ema (movie).jpg References Category:Makai Priests